The eighth item
by wolves7000
Summary: Nusumi has a mysterious past, that she has no memory of. a mysterious necklace, and someone wants it, more than one someone in fact. after an incounter with one, her memory starts comming back, and it isnt so nice. story is better than sum.! YBXOC. R


note: Hey everyone! I'm Sarah, but call me Luna or Nusumi, even coronal' yah yah i'm my own oc. anyays, I just found out how to put a story here well here's the start of what I hope to be many stories. This is already done and i'm now putting them up, I hope you guys like it and you'll comment!

seeya at the end

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lemmi see it again Nusumi!" my friend Karri begged as we walked out of Domino High School, it was four, I was in detension for wearing the male uniform, sense I hated the girls uniform with a

passion.

"No way, remember it's secret!" I hissed looking around.

"I don't know whats got you so worked up, the necklace IS yours." Karri stated. Karri is my best friend, she has blonde hair always in a new style, today was just a regular ponytail and curled. She has big brown eyes

that she uses for begging looks that usually get her her way. I was going to miss it when she left next week for a year while she visited the states.

" I know." I sighed, I guess to her i seemed paranoid, my necklace appears normal for the most part, but I knew what it was, and what it could do. It was a medium sized gold pearl like orb with an egyptian eye on it

(can you guess what that means?) it's held by a gold chain and I always keep it hiddin under my jacket, who knows how many people knew about these items, fewer probably knew about mine. Sense in the stories

there are only 7 millennium items, but it seems there is one more, the millenium orb. But even though I have shown it to Karri, I didn't tell her what it was or what it could do.

"Then what's the...?" She started to ask before I interrupted her.

"I have to go to the library for some information on a project wanna come?"

"The library? What's that?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, i'll see you Monday then," I told her, She hated the library more than I hated pink, and I HATE pink.

So we went our seperate ways and I headed to the park, I know it may seem bad that I lied, but I couldn't risk her learning more, she loved to talk, and she could accedentaly tell someone that may want my

necklace.

Soon I found my favorite tree and sat down."Ahhhh," I sighed," nothing like a good day at the park."

Suddenly a brown and black cat jumped from the tree and landed on my lap, 'hey there Hika." It thought looking at me.

"Hey Yuki." i said petting her fur, this was one of my necklaces powers, i could read minds and speak telepathicaly as I was doing now.

Hika is a nickname most animals call me, it's short for my last name, Hikari.

"I was prowling around, and I thought I smelled you, Ongaku should be here soon." She purred.

"That's great I havn't seen you girls in a while." I said cheerfully, Yuki, the cat. and Ongaku, the hawk. were good friends of mine.

"By chance, I was wondering if you'd..." She stopped there and gave my her biggest most shiny innocent kitty eyes ever invented.

"Catnip? You should know better than ask me to grow you u'r phyco plant." I said, yet another power in which I have. I had power over all the elements such as the basic, wind,fire,water, and earth.

"PLEASE!" She purred loudly rubbing her head againt my hand.

"Hey down there!" A hawk suddenly swooped down and landed on a very low branch that was beside me, "No begging, last time Hika grew you catnip you were as drunk as can be!"

"Thank you Ongaku." I said. "How'd you spot us?"

"Yuki told me." Ongaku said taking a strand of my hair. I have black hair that is slightly wavy and is always back in a ponytail, except for a few locks that I let out on each side of my head. I have grayish violet eyes

that were smaller that Karri's more like hawk eyes(if you watch FMA you may find this funny a lil bit').

Suddenly we heard a twig snap.

"It's Yugi and Joey, so we better go." Ongaku said looking from me to Yuki then to me again before flying off.

"All right, seeya Hika." Yuki purred and dashed off.

Okay now you may think i'm mean for this, but even though I know about Yugi's millenium puzzle and yami and he knows I do sense he was the one that told me, I'm not willing to tell him about my item.

"Oh, hey there Nusumi! I thought you were here." Yugi said as him and joey came into sight.

"Ey there Nusumi, what's up" Joey said.

"Not to much. I'm just relaxing." I said relpyed.

"We thought we saw you that's why we came over but we've got to go." Yugi said.

"Yah, we're goin ta the arcade, wanna come?" Joey asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here. Seeya." I replyed.

As they left, I yawned. "I'm tired, I guess I shouldn't of stayed up so late, but I had a test ta study for." I muttered, "I'll just rest my eyes for a sec."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes, and for a moment I thought I hadnt because I couldn't see. Then I relized as my eyes got used to the dark, that it was night.

"Wow, I must have been tired." I yawned. I stood up and stretched.

Suddenly the hair on the back of my neck rose and a chill shot down my spine. I had a bad feeling that I wasn't alone.

"Who's there!?" I shouted spinning around, "Show yourself!"

"There's no need to shout." I voice behind me said, i spun around but I didn't see anyone. Then I heard a soft chuckle a few yards behind me. This time I didn't turn to face the person. I ran.

There were no animals that I could sense. and I hadnt listened long, but whoever was here wanted my necklace. Just what I feared the most.

After a while I looked behind me and I didn't see anyone so I turned and hid behind a tree.

Soon I heard footsteps, barely audable. After a bit they stopped. I esstemated that who ever it was, was a few yards away. I didn't want to look and risk the person seeing me, but my curiousity won.

I cautiously peeked behind the tree and was shocked. For a second I thought it was a classmate of mine, Ryou Bakura. He looked like him somewhat. But now I noticed that his hair was much spikier and his eyes,

his eyes were smaller than his and what looked like a perminent glare. Around his neck was a necklace, and something that scared me, it was the Millenium ring, and I knew from my studies that it could track the

other items. Mine must not of been an exception because he was holding it and one of the ring's spikes was pointed towards me.

He looked up from the ring and our eyes locked. and for a few terrafing seconds which seemed like an eternity, I was frozen. But then he took a step towards me, and I quickly unfroze and I ran.

I ran for what seemed like a lifetime. tree's passed by and i nearly hit a few, soon I exited the park and the gameshop came into site. The lights were on so I kept runing till I made it inside, Mr. Motou was just about

to lock the door to, lucky me.

"Well hey there Nusumi. What brings you here so late?" He asked, concern in his voice. I wasnt suppriced he was worried, I was a pale as a ghost and I was shaking. plus I was out of breath.

When I caught my breath a few moments later I answered him, "Uhm hey Mr. Motou, I locked myself out of my apartment and the landlord already went to bed, I was wondering if I could stay here for the night?" I

quickly lied. The truth was that I was afraid to be home alone. And my apartment was a ways away still.

"Well Alright. You can sleep on the couch if you'd like to." He said.

"I would love that, thank you." I told him as we entered the house.

"Nusumi?" Yugi said when I entered the livingroom, mr. motou had already left to bed.

"Hey, Yugi." I said and repeated my fake story.

"I see, well i'm heading to bed. good-night." He said and left.

I sat down on the couch and stared at my item that I was now holding. "_I knew this would happen one day. But who was he?" _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey everyone again! Hope you liked the first chappy! next chapter'll come after the first review!


End file.
